


You're a Wizard, Ed

by 0nwards



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ed keeps his alchemy, M/M, Post Brotherhood, Post-Hogwarts, Slow Burn, The title is a joke but the fic leans more towards serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nwards/pseuds/0nwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to bring Amestris back into the modern world and out of it's isolationist past, a small envoy is sent to recreate political ties with long lost alies.  What began as a simple mission soon threatens the stability of the newly reformed country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Wizard, Ed

A sharp tapping on the window drew the attention of the man lying on the edge of sleep. He groaned and rolled over, burying his face in the downy pillow. Although he knew otherwise, for a moment he could pretend that if he ignored the noise, it would go away. The tapping resumed, more insistently this time. It was better to get it done and over with rather than waste the night pretending to be dead to the world.

Drowsily, the man pushed himself out of bed and spread the curtains to reveal the long blackened sky and a rather particular visitor. A majestic tawny owl hopped inside, hooting softly, having taken the now open window as an invitation to enter the room.

"I hope you understand that you pick the most outrageous times to deliver mail", Roy grumbled, but removed the scroll attached to the animal's leg and gave his head an obligatory scratch. As the window was clumsily shut and stumbling footsteps slowly took him over to his desk, he halfheartedly muttered, "Owls, Honestly. I have had enough of owls. How difficult is it to use a telephone like a sensible human being?"

This was not the first nor the last night that he would be awoken at a rather inopportune time. While the end result would be undoubtedly worth it, the tired man wished that the messenger didn't have to come in the dead of night. The late night interruptions had been beginning to take their toll.

Despite his grumblings about the often ill-timed visitor, Roy was secretly elated. An extraordinary opportunity had landed almost literally in his lap. Success on this front would undoubtedly secure his place as the next Führer, if it was anywhere close to the great leap he imagined it to be. As he began to read the words etched onto the parchment, his neutral face drew into an almost imperceptible grin. The pieces were in place. Now was the time to act.

He pulled a sheet of paper from one of the many piles and quickly scrawled his response. After all, it would not do to keep the Minister of Magic waiting.

 

* * *

 

 

The painting on the wall rattled, although no heads turned other than the newest intern. Despite the rather alarming yelling coming from the door at the end of the room, it was a common enough occurrence and slipped by unremarked. Muffled voices could just be made out over the room's general clatter. A thump could be heard followed by an indignant groan, but the ruckus soon quieted.

After an over an hour had passed, a few heads turned cautiously towards the door. While traditionally worrying noises were to be expected, quiet meant trouble. Quiet meant a plot was brewing.

Inside of the alarmingly calm room, seeing the blond had settled somewhat, Mustang resumed in an unusually appeasing voice, "As I was saying, while I regret to pull you early from your research, we have far more important matters at hand." The older man pulled out a stack of strangely thin paper. No, Ed paused for a moment. That was parchment. An eyebrow raised almost imperceptibly, who in this day and age used parchment? It was almost barbaric.

Carefully selecting a paper with a slight purple tinge, the General held it out to the teen sitting before him. Ed took it with unusual care. Mustang's mouth betrayed a slight smirk, reminiscent of a cat that had gotten it's cream. To Ed, it was not quite clear what or when, but one thing was for certain, something big was about to go down.

Looking down at the strange page before him, Edward noted that the metallic lettering was in an ornate script that could be recognized as English, Unusual. Although it was one of the languages required for all military personnel, it was rarely spoken outside of the academia. Out of the corner of his eye, he shot his commander a slightly puzzled look, but the man simply nodded as the smirk grew to Cheshire proportions.

"General Mustang,

It is with great pleasure that I inform you that your proposal of a cultural and magical exchange between our two communities has been agreed upon by our council. I hope in the months ahead, a cemented and newfound trust between our fragile nations will be able to rebuild our once strong international relations.

We are looking forward to you and your associates' visit on the 16th of August.

Safe travels,

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic"

The room was silent. The general watched the young man's face carefully, and when it remained blank, Roy's own grin slowly faded into a slight frown.

"Well this explains absolutely nothing!" Ed snarled, slamming the paper onto the desk in front of him. Mustang had been hinting about being on to something big, but this couldn't possibly be it. Like anyone who was brave enough to fight on the Promised Day, the general's sense of logic was questionable at times but this... This was ludicrous! "Magic? Magic?! Why the hell are you messing with those wack-jobs? 'Minister' or not, every half decent alchemist knows that 'magic' is just unstable alchemy and you of all-"

"Now if you're done we can get down to business", A calm voice interrupted the tirade, shooting Ed a mock-exasperated look. The younger man stopped talking out of sheer shock. His rants generally went uninterrupted, unless they transformed into shouting matches, "I had assumed that you would have at least been able to derive the basics of the situation knowing my recent political maneuvers towards diplomacy, but" he paused, humor coloring his voice "I guess even you have your 'short'comings."

The shorter man refused to rise to the obvious taunt. While his younger self had seen his diminutive stature as a hindrance, his travels after the downfall of Pride taught him to use his it to his advantage. After all, being underestimated could be easily turned in his favor and any advantage was useful in his line of work.

This whole ordeal was ridiculous. While the older man may enjoyed political games and hidden answers, Ed despised them. He could maneuver around the diplomatic battlefield if necessary, quite well in fact, but among friends he expected truth and full answers. The Fullmetal Alchemist had too much going on to bother with silly games.

Willfully ignorant of Ed's growing irritation, the general continued, "As you well know, I have been attempting to rebuild Amestris' ah, tenuous, international relations", Ed scoffed. Tenuous was an understatement, non existent would have been far more accurate, "I have been in contact with the Minister of Magic of England, as well as their Prime Minister, and it has been decided that we will be going to build diplomatic ties within the region."

"We?" Ed's eyebrow raised, "Why should I have to come with you? Why not Hawkeye? Or Havoc? Or anyone else?" It was well know that he despised diplomatic missions, and having to deal with 'magic' users... Well that was just a scandal waiting to happen.

"The wizarding world is an incredible isolationist. They prevent non-magic users, or as they call them, muggles", Ed's lip curled in disgust, "from knowing about, much less participating in, their affairs. Naturally, another alchemist must accompany me, and luckily for you, you are that chosen alchemist."

Edward paused for a moment. Spending a significant amount of time around bigots stuck in the dark ages was not his idea of fun. However, the thought of studying the branch of alchemy often referred to as 'magic' up close was intriguing.

"I'll consider it." Said the blonde, leaning over the desk with a smirk. "Give me the details."

And so it was settled, though neither man know what they were getting into at the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my beta, who shall be unnamed until she gets an AO3 account.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful beta, Bre99112 for putting up with my questionable grammar and questionable fic ideas. http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bre99112


End file.
